Yet Another Adventure in the Life of Percy Jackson
by Search for Salvation
Summary: Mr.D. goes missing and Percy, Annabeth, Grover and a OC named Claire go on a quest to save him. Rated T for safety.


**Hey guys it's me again with a new story. I don't really know where this one is going but it's going. It hopped on a train to Anywhere and it's in first-class! (Sorry, I get a little to literal with my analogies)**

* * *

I Try to Tell the Difference Between an Evil Puff of Smoke and a Regular One

"What about if I changed the axle from a seventy degree angle to an eighty degree angle, do you think that would affect the velocity much?"

Annabeth was pouring over Deadulus' laptop, making slight changes to things she thought needed to improve. I was hanging around in the empty Athena cabin just listening to Annabeth talk.

"Percy?" Annabeth asked.

"Yeah?" I said.

"Did you hear anything I said?"

Uh oh. I hadn't really been listening. Just lying on an Athena bed throwing a ball around.

"Uh yeah," I said, "that stuff about Velociraptors and Alex."

"That's velocity and axles. Not Velociraptors and Alex." Annabeth corrected.

I blushed, embarrassed. She turned around laughing and started typing things into the laptop. I lay back down basking in the sunlight streaming in through the open windows.

It was a nice summer day. It could have been spent well swimming, but I'd rather stay with Annabeth. It was comforting chilling with her. Like the good old times.

I noticed something strange on Annabeth's cabin-side table.

"Annabeth, what's this?" I said pointing to a picture of a boy with her arm around Annabeth's shoulder.

Annabeth turned around and saw what I was pointing at. She started blushing.

"Uh," she said, "that's Jason. He's my… friend."

I suddenly got really mad, for some reason. Was it because she was stammering? _Pull yourself together man! Annabeth can have other friends...or maybe they weren't _just_ friends! That _thought just killed me. It ripped apart my insides like Luke's _Backbiter_ would. I was swelling with anger. My face was as red as a ripe apple and I was yelling. I don't remember what I was saying, all I could at that point was Annabeth's face, it was scared. She looked like she was being cloned and then watching her clones die a horrible death. Her face, that's what stopped me. I paused right in mid-sentence. Annabeth was crying. Tears streaming down her face like Niagara Falls. I tried to comfort her but she pushed me away. She pushed me out the door and shut it in my face.

"Annabeth," I called, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to burst. I don't even know why I yelled at you like that. I'm really sorry!"

But no matter what I said she wouldn't open the door. I slouched by the door listening to Annabeth's echoing cries in the empty cabin. Aphrodite campers walked past me looking empathetic. I tried to look like I didn't care but that didn't work. Finally an Athena camper came. She stopped when she saw me. She then heard Annabeth sobbing. Her face filled with rage she pushed me out of the way and told me to go do something that I probably never would. I took that as my cue to leave. I took a detour to the ocean and sat down by the water's edge, looking at the water, suddenly some teenage girls appeared in the water. I wasn't surprised. This was their home. When they saw me all sad-looking, they motioned for me to come down. I had nothing else to do so I slipped in the water. I started talking to them about what had happened between me and Annabeth. Their eyes suddenly burned with anger. I realized what I had done and immediately tried to stop them for whatever they were about to do. I couldn't so I hopelessly watched them swim away chattering excitedly about Annabeth's bed.

I walked to my cabin and decided to sleep until dinner.

* * *

I ended up sleeping a lot later than that. In fact twelve hours after. It was 8:05 when I woke up and took a shower. I went outside to see snickering campers looking at my cabin. It was tee-pied and grafittied on. It said something along the lines of Swiss cheese, camels and seaweed. I didn't want to read it because I knew I would be offended.

I walked off to breakfast and found everyone at the Athena cabin giving me the evil eye. I sat down and waited for the food to come. I gave my offering and prayed my dad that this thing with Annabeth would clear up. Poseidon was a bit more lax on me and Annabeth then Athena.

After I sat down, kids from the Athena cabin got up and poured their food onto my head. It was probably because of what the Nereid's did. After breakfast I went to the beach to get cleaned up. I made sure no Nereid's were around so they wouldn't try to retaliate. After that I wound up taking a stroll to Zeus' fist. I sat down on top of the hard stone pondering what to do. I knew I had to apologize somehow. But how? I didn't have to answer that question because at that second Annabeth came rushing into the clearing. She was saying sorry real fast over and over again. I jumped down, ran to her side, grabbed her and said.

"Be quiet," she stopped talking, "You shouldn't be sorry. I was the one that blew up over… Johnson."

"Jason." She corrected.

I cringed.

"Whatever, I'm sorry Annabeth, sorry. I didn't have to be so overprotective."

Annabeth sniffed a little than accepted my apology. We sat down at the base of Zeus' Fist talking about what we would do this summer. The obvious choice would be to train up to defeat Kronos' army (I was surprised a little when Annabeth didn't show any pain when talking about Luke). But we didn't want to talk about that so we started talking about what we would do after Kronos was defeated (we tried to stay optimistic).

"You could come to New York a little while," I suggested, "We could go sight-seeing!"

She laughed.

"I'd like that!" She said.

Suddenly we were cut off when Grover came running into the clearing panting hard.

"Chiron (huff huff huff) wants to see (huff huff huff) you (huff huff huff) immediately." Grover panted

Juniper melted out of a tree to run over to Grover. I blushed a little when I saw Juniper because I realized she had been watching everything. But there was no time for that. Annabeth and I sprinted off out of the woods. We reached the Big House before Grover could even catch up.

I kicked open the door and burst in.

"What happened?" I asked quickly.

"It's Dionysus. He's gone." Chiron said nervously.

I relaxed.

"Really? He's gone already! What a relief!" I said.

"No he disappeared!" Chiron said.

"Well if it's his time to go I would imagine he would want to leave immediately."

"No! It's nowhere close to the time he's supposed to leave! He disappeared screaming!"

"What was he scared of?" I inquired.

"Percy listen, he just disappeared in an evil puff of smoke!"

I started wondering how you could tell the difference between and evil puff of smoke and a regular puff of smoke.

"Percy, someone kidnapped him!"

Grover burst through the door bleating.

I pondered who would want to kidnap a brat like Mr.D.

"Who would want to kidnap him?" I asked, putting my thoughts into words.

"Kronos! As a threat!"

"Who would take this as a threat? If I had the power, I'd kidnap him and throw him somewhere else."

Grover bleated.

"Percy?"

"Hold on Grover, it can wait!" Chiron said.

"You need to find him Percy." Chiron explained.

"No way- hold on! Why didn't you address Annabeth also?" I asked.

"I guess Annabeth could go too."

"But she's standing right here, why didn't you address her?"

"Percy!"

"Wait Grover!"

Chiron was staring at me like I was nuts.

"PERCY!" Grover bleated at the top of his lungs.

"WHAT?"

"Annabeth isn't with you."

I turned around. Annabeth wasn't standing where I thought she was.

"Where's Annabeth?" I asked stupidly.

* * *

Annabeth, in fact was still in the woods. Gagged and bound. She struggled as much as she could try to get out but it was a hopeless attempt. She stared into the face of none other than Luke- Kronos his golden eyes glinting in the sunlight.

"Hello Annabeth." Kronos said in Luke's voice.

He laughed cruelly at the look on her face. Annabeth then wiggled until she could reach her back pocket. There she took out a knife. And all hell broke loose.

* * *

**Okay tell me if you like it. If you don't tell me also. If people say they don't like it I will discontinue this. If they do vice versa.**

**I think this went a bit to fast and had too many run-on sentences. Next time I'll try to fix it it. In the meantime, read and review!**

**-Ultimacy on High**


End file.
